Rani's friend
by Serenity Solstice
Summary: After three solid hours of watching SJA, this is the result. Set during 'Lost in Time'. I don't own SJA. Read, and Review!Have changed penname from first female of the LEP


I know I have other stories to be working on, but this won't leave me alone! After three hours of watching SJA, this has gone over and over in my head. Enjoy, or not. I don't mind, as long as you tell me why. Flames keep me warm right now, s-o-o c...o...l...d!

This is an extended conversation with Lady Jane Grey, from Lost in Time-part 1.

Lost in Time-Rani

"Do you not have a sweetheart? There must be one gentleman who occupies your thoughts." Lady Jane asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"There is someone I spend a lot of time with. I wouldn't exactly call him a gentleman though!" Rani exclaimed, deep in thought.

"Oh, sounds interesting. Please continue." The Queen said, sitting.

"It's nothing really, Your Majesty. He's...just a friend." Rani sounded disappointed, even to herself.

"Really?" The Queen asked, smiling. "It doesn't seem to be that way. If you do not wish to tell, then I shall have to order you." She joked.

"Oh no, not an order!" Rani said, in mock anguish. "Anything but that!"

"Then, tell!" Rani sighed, thinking _I never thouhgt I'd be telling the nine days Queen about Clyde. _Out loud she said "He is my best friend. We spend almost every day together. We laugh, and joke, and mess around."

"Your best friend is a boy?" Lady Jane Grey asked, shocked.

"I know it must sound so strange to you, but where I'm from, it's quite normal." Rani replied as she leaned against the wall.

"Okay, I'll remember that. But, you wish he was more?" It sounded like a question to Rani, so she answered.

"NO! Of course not- I-" She halted, seeing the Queen's face. It was smug, and teasing, and at the same time, understanding, like that of a best friend's. "Cat got your tongue?" She taunted. "You know, I have never had a conversation like this before, so personal to another girl."

"Me either. I mean, not with me on this side. I'm usually where you are, mocking my friends like this."

"I think this side is entertaining."

"Me too." Said Rani, smiling. "I hope you never have to be where I am."

"Why is that?"

"Because, then you'd know how stupid Clyde can be." Rani explained, sighing.

"Clyde?"

"Wow, you're so inquisitive! I wonder why you don't already know the secrets of the universe!"

"Because, that's for the human race to find out later. Now, back to this Clyde."

"Ah yes. The bane of my existence, the center of the black hole trying to annoy me into oblivion. The- the-" She stumbled on her words, running out of analogies. The Queen found one.

"The love of you life?" She said quietly.

"WHAT! Oh, god no! I don't love him! Didn't you hear what I said earlier? He's my best friend!" She protested, annoyed at the thought. The Queen sighed, frustrated at having to point out the obvious.

"And that's why it's natural. I may be young to the world, in fact, I may be younger than you, but I know for a fact that you quite obviously care so much for the boy." Rani was appalled.

"But, love? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No." The young Queen replied simply.

"Okay. Let's say I did, hypothetically, like him. There's nothing to suggest he feels the same."

"You know, when someone decides to be 'hypothetical', it usually means that they know it's true, but doesn't want to admit it."

"You are wise beyond your years."

"I'm Queen, it's my job."

"Considering this is the nicest conversation I've ever had, you are getting increasingly annoying."

"Thank you. I try." Suddenly, to both girl's surprise, they both collapsed into a fit of the giggles. "I-I never -thought that-I would-be-talking to-the Queen-of England!" Rani got out, in between bursts of laughter.

"And- I never though-I would be-laughing at- the silliness-of my-lady in-waiting! We are quite the pair!" The Queen replied, finally getting in control of the laughing. However, on look at Rani, and she began again. That moment, the two teenagers had become best friends. Of course, Lady Jane Grey doesn't have her friend for very long.


End file.
